I Saw You From Across the Room
by BackToReality2
Summary: Morgan was beautiful. She came to the Tipton, and then he saw her. Zack was immediantly breathless by her beauty. He had to tell her. But, things aren't what they seem. It's a Cinderella story that's NOT by the book.
1. Morgan

I Saw You from Across the Room…

**Chapter 1 "Morgan."**

Where I'm from, nothing like this EVER happens. You know, the "Cinderella" story kind of thing. That's why I was so surprised when it happened to me, well, sorta.

My mom was taking me to this ritzy hotel in Boston, since we had moved yet AGAIN, and the house wasn't ready yet.

The hotel was called the Tipton, and by gosh when she said it was ritzy, that was NO joke. Everything was gold, and had a fancy letter 'T' on it.

My mom told me to go get a candy bar over at the candy counter, since I was complaining of being hungry. You would be too if all you had in a day was airplane peanuts and a Sprite.

The first thought that went through my mind was, _There's a CANDY counter? Whoa, this IS ritzy._

I walked over to the "candy" counter, and saw a girl working there, who looked about 2 years older then I, about 16. She had long blonde hair, and was in a Tipton uniform.

"Hey, what can I getcha'?" She asked me, sounding bored, leaning her elbows on the counter.

"Uhh…just a chocolate bar, I'm pretty tired." I replied, with her turning around, and pulling a chocolate bar wrapped in gold off the shelf.

"I'm Maddie." She said, punching in numbers in at the cash register.

"I'm Morgan." I said, flipping a piece of stray dark curly brown hair out of my face.

"Well, nice to meet you Morgan." Maddie said to me.

"Likewise, how much do I owe you Maddie?" I said, reaching into my back pocket for the 20 dollar bill my mom had given me.

"It's on the house. Don't worry about it." She replied with a smile.

"Thanks! I can get used to this!" I said, with a huge smile.

"Why is that? Are you staying here awhile?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Yah, just until my house gets built."

"That's cool. I'll see you around then."

"Yah, thanks Maddie." I said, turning around in the direction of the elevators to go find my hotel room.

Right as I turned around, I bumped into somebody, well, two somebody's, and dropped my chocolate bar.

One of them leaned down, picking up the candy bar off of the shiny floor and looking up at me.

He was very cute, with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. His brother was standing behind him, and it was obvious that they were twins.

"Sorry about that." He said, handing the chocolate bar to me.

"It's ok. Well, umm…thanks. I have to go…bye." I said, struggling with words, since his eyes just made you melt.

"Wait, I didn't seem to catch your name." He called when I was about a couple feet away from him.

"Oh, it's Morgan." I said, coming back closer to him.

"Oh, well, nice to meet your Morgan, I'm Zack." He replied, smiling a smile that lit up the room.

"And I'm Cody." His twin brother shouted from behind him.

"Well, nice to meet both of you, I have to get going. See ya." I said, running off, into the elevators that had just opened their doors.

"Hey Zack, she dropped something." Cody said, pointing to the ground at a shiny hot pink rhinestone covered cell phone.

Zack kneeled down on the ground, picking up the glittery cell phone with his right hand.

He didn't say anything, because he had been mesmerized by her beauty, with her long dark curls and tanned skin.

He got up from the shiny wood floor with the cell phone in hand. Cody had gone to talk to Maddie, so Zack was just standing there all alone, with a pink, glittery cell phone.

Then, through all the noise of the guests in the hotel, he whispered, "Morgan."


	2. I couldn't stop thinking about you

I Saw You from Across the Room…

**Chapter 2 "I couldn't stop thinking about you…"**

Zack couldn't stop thinking about her. She was unlike anything he had ever seen at the Tipton before.

All he knew was her name, Morgan. She was so beautiful, with her long dark hair and that smile. And her eyes, her eyes were so…beautiful.

She was different than all the other girls at his school, who were dumb blondes and had all the same looks.

He had to find her, I mean; he couldn't just let her get away like this. She was so perfect, and so amazingly beautiful. Plus, he had her cell phone.

I can't stop thinking about that guy I met in the lobby, Zack. That was all I knew about him, but it was all I needed to know.

He was SO cute. That smile, it was something that lit up an entire room.

I sat on my bed in the hotel room, in my striped pink and red pajama bottoms and a pink tank top.

_Where's my cell phone?_ I asked myself, panicking a bit. Without thinking, I jumped off my bed, and ran into the living room of the suite.

"What's the rush?" My mom asked, as I ran for the door.

"I think I left my cell phone in the lobby, I'll be right back." I said, unlocking the door, and then running out into the hall, and down to the elevator.

The elevator went down, floor by floor, and it seemed like hours before it got to the bottom floor. Eventually it did though.

The doors opened, and then, I saw him again. Zack was sitting on one of the couches, writing with a pencil in a blue notebook.

The lobby was empty, with nobody but him and me in the room. It was silent too, with no guests and bell-hops running around everywhere.

I walked up to the couch he was seated on, feeling like a dork in my soft red socks and my pajamas.

I sat down next to him, and then he finally realized someone besides himself was in the lobby.

"Hey." He said, closing the notebook, and putting it to the side.

"Hey." I replied. _Wow, we have a HUGE vocabulary don't we?_

I continued on, "I dropped my cell phone, have you-"

He cut me off, "Yah, I have it. Here it is." He said, pulling it out of his pocket and handing it to me.

"Thanks." I said, taking it from him, looking into his deep hazel eyes.

"No problem." He replied, smiling that smile again, making me weak in the knees. It's a good thing I wasn't standing up; I would have fallen over.

"Well, I have to get going, I'm pretty tired." I said, standing up, him doing the same.

"Me too." He said, walking beside me to the elevator, and pushing the little up button.

He kept smiling at me in the elevator, and I smiled back. We both didn't say anything, until we got out, both of us on the 23rd floor.

"You're on the 23rd too?" He asked, as we walked out of the elevator.

"Yah, Suite 224, you?" I replied, trying to play it cool.

"I'm in 221. So, I'll see you around then?" He asked, as we walked and were in front of my suite door.

"Yah, you will." I said, as he walked off about a foot, and I opened the door, seeing my mom sitting on the couch, watching re-runs of _Law and Order_.

"Who's the hottie?" She asked as I came through the door. Apparently she got a glimpse of him when he walked off.

"His name is Zack." I said, walking to my room and shutting the door, ignoring what-ever else she said about him.

I collapsed on my bed, and began to go through my cell phone. I noticed I had 1 new message from a number I didn't recognize.

I pressed the button to play the messages, and then put it on speaker, waiting to listen.

A voice came through the speaker, and then I heard the message:

"Hey Morgan, its Zack. I just wanted to tell you that, when I saw you from across the room, I couldn't help but become breathless. I wrote you a little something, well; actually it's a song, so here it goes."

Then, he started to strum the guitar and sing the song. It was clearly about me, with some of the lyrics like; _When I saw you from across the room/I couldn't help but get memorized/By those beautiful eyes_.

I finished listening to the song, and I felt a feeling I had never felt before in my life.

Even though I didn't know him barely at all, I felt like I had forever. I felt like he knew me too. It was so weird.

I couldn't stop thinking about him all night. He was in my dreams, with his song playing in the background. I couldn't believe that I was dreaming about a guy I just met.

Zack kept thinking about her all night. He wondered if she listened to his message yet, and if she thought he was a total dork when she did listen to it.

He still couldn't believe he did that. The real question was, WHY did he do that?

All he knew was that he felt something about this girl that he hadn't felt before with his 20 other girlfriends, and he hardly knew her.

He didn't know what this crazy feeling was, but it felt kinda good to him. He just hoped she liked the song and didn't think he was a dork.

He turned over on his side, and then drifted off into sleep.


	3. Today is the Day

**Hello everyone…well, here is CHAPTER 3! I hope you like it, I worked like…for 15 minutes on it! **

**Read and Review please!! **

** 3julia**

**Chapter 3 "Today is the day."**

Today was the day, my first day at Ridgeport Junior High.

I walked into the building to see everyone rushing around, going to their lockers to get their books.

I had worn my new outfit, which was a jean skirt with a bright blue shirt, which had a daisy on the front. On my feet were my new tennis shoes, which were small, little white converses, since my feet were very small in size.

I drifted off to the office, and then walked up to a tall desk.

"Excuse me?" I said, trying to get the attention of the lady behind the desk, who was typing on a computer.

She looked up at me, "What?" She said, very bluntly, looking displeased that I had disturbed her.

"I need my schedule, I'm new." I said, adjusting my binder in my left hand.

"Name?" She asked, looking through a lot of files, probably of all the kids in the school.

"Morgan Manning." I answered to her.

"Well here you are Miss Manning. We all hope you have a wonderful first day here." She said, giving me my schedule, and then smiling the most fake smile I had ever seen.

I walked out of the office, and then looked at the sheet of paper. It said I had locker 4147.

I drifted through the halls, trying to find my locker. Eventually, I found it, next to a water fountain in the 300 hall.

I opened the locker to find that it had been used, and there was no doubt about that.

Someone's old lunch was in a paper bag, squished into the corner. It was very dusty, and I discovered that behind the lunch was somebody's old retainer. _EW! GROSS! _

I pinched the paper bag at the top and threw it in the nearest trash can. After that I washed my hands, because I'm like, the biggest health freak ever.

I mean, who wants to NOT wash their hands after touching a smelly old lunch that had been in their locker.

I had also gotten some books from the office, and piled them into my new "locker".

Zack turned the corner of Ridgeport Junior High, to his locker, 4146. Once he did though, he saw something he didn't expect to see.

It was Morgan, piling her things into the locker right next to his own.

He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked today, and he got butterflies in his stomach as he walked closer to his locker.

_Oh my gosh…it's Zack! I can't believe this…I have to tell him that I listened to his song…_

His locker is right next to mine, I can't believe it.

"Hey Zack." I said, turning to the right to face his locker.

"Hey." He said, turning to face me with a smile, and then looking through his locker.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that I listened to your song and-"He cut me off in the middle of my sentence.

"You think I'm pathetic right?" He asked, closing his locker door, which shut with a bang.

"No. I thought it was sweet, so I just wanted to say thanks." I said, trying not to get too mushy.

"Well," I continued, "I have to get to class, I'll see you later." I walked down the hall, not hearing what he had said.

Zack stood, breathless by her actually LIKING the song, and then he got an idea of his own.

I got through the first part of the day, barely.

First, I have the WORST English teach EVER. She doesn't like me, I can already tell by how she talked to me and the way she glared at me in a class discussion.

Second, I kept getting lost all day. I didn't realize this school was so huge, and I kept stumbling into the wrong rooms, which were right next to the right room that I was supposed to be in.

I swear, those 7th graders in the rooms thought I was on drugs. Plus, I walked in a 9th grade room, and…ok…I won't tell about that.

I saw Zack a lot today. Turns out, he was in my Science class this morning.

Well, now it's lunch. Usually, this is my favorite part of the day, but right now, it's so totally not.

I have nobody to sit by. I know NOBODY except Zack, Cody, and this weird girl who wanted my number who was in my Choir this morning.

I got some pizza that looked pretty edible and a water and then found a table to sit at.

I started to eat, looking around the cafeteria at all of the little clicks people were in. There was the popular group, jocks, skaters, goths, punks, and then the nerds. Of course, I was a loner.

A girl with strawberry blonde hair came up to my table and the dropped her tray onto it at the seat across from me.

"You're new, huh?" She said, sympathetically.

"Yah, my name's Morgan." I said back, as she took a seat in the chair across from me.

"I'm Kristin." She said, smiling a wide, white smile.

_I think I just made a friend…wow. Maybe this day isn't so bad after all._


	4. Great Zack, just GREAT

**Hello everyone!! I hope you like the story SO far...**

**Keep reviewing me and telling me if you like it!! **

** 3julia**

**Chapter 4 "Great Zack, just great..."**

I made it through the rest of the day, since I had a friend now. Kristin is pretty nice, and she helped me not to get lost anymore.

I walked into the Tipton, with my binder in hand and a tired look plastered to my face.

I saw Maddie at the candy counter, talking to a girl who had long dark hair like my own, and was dressed in really expensive looking clothes.

"Hey Morgan!" Maddie said, waving a little wave, smiling.

"Hey Maddie, and…?" I said, not knowing who the other girl at the counter was.

"London." Maddie said, pointing to the girl.

"Yes?" The girl said, looking bewildered and confused.

"Well, nice to meet you London." I said, thinking that the girl who had just spoken was dumber than a post.

"Do you want anything?" Maddie asked me.

"Uhh…sure, just one of those packs of M &&M's. I'm pretty worn out." I answered, and then taking the pack from her hand.

"See ya later." She said, as I walked away.

"Yah, thanks." I said back, walking into the elevator, and pushing the 23rd floor button.

I got up to my suite, and then walked into the living room, feeling my cell phone vibrating against my skin, making me shake.

I couldn't answer, since I had my hands full with my binder and my pack of M &&M's.

I put my things down on the table, and then pulled out my glittery pink cell phone from my butt pocket of my jean skirt.

It had stopped ringing, and now it had an envelope flashing on the screen to say that I had a new message. Curious to see who it was, I pushed the center button, and then it went to my voicemail box.

The message surprised me, and hearing his voice made me melt.

"Hey Morgan, it's Zack again. I know these messages are really pathetic and everything, but what-ever. Anyway, I just called to tell you that you looked beautiful today at school, as always. I better go, before the principal catches me with my phone on school grounds, I'll talk to you later."

Then, he hung up the phone, and the message was over.

I didn't know what to say. It was so sweet. This on top of the song, I felt like the most beautiful girl in the world, or at least in his world.

I wanted to go down to the lobby and find him.

I wanted to tell him that he is the best guy ever, and that he's so awesome, but part of me wanted to stay back and wait for the next surprise.

It's like already knowing what you got for Christmas before the day, but you want to wait and see all the other things on the actual day.

I sat down at the table, and then started to do the endless amount of homework I had for Social Studies.

After I finished, I changed into some PINK sweatpants from Victoria Secret, and a white tank top, with my fuzzy pink socks.

I was on my bed, writing in my diary, when I heard the text message ring from my phone.

I jumped up from my bed, and then opened the phone, looking at the lighted up screen.

It was from a number I didn't know, but it seemed familiar to me in some way, I just had a tiny feeling.

I opened the message, seeing that it was from Zack, and that was totally obvious to me.

It said:

_Hey…I saw you today from my locker. You looked beautiful._

I was completely breathless when I read the text. I had to reply, I mean, it was just SO sweet.

_Thanks. I saw you too, right back at 'cha. _

I wrote in the text, and then pressed the send button in the corner, hoping he would reply soon.

He replied in what seemed like hours later, even though it was only a couple minutes.

We kept talking for hours, and then I had to go to sleep, since it was getting close to about 12 at night, and I was so tired of sending text messages.

She is perfect.

She's beautiful, sweet, and nice. She seems pretty cool, at least from what I have noticed, since I only talked to her a couple of times from the day we met.

Something about her feels so right.

I mean, when I talk to her, I get all nervous and wonder if I'm saying the right things. But, when I'm around her, like at school or when we bump into each other, I get all these knots in my stomach, and I get all excited about seeing her.

I've never felt that way about anyone in my life. Well, at least not any GIRL that I just met.

She's just, I don't know, DIFFERENT. All the girls around here are all the same, you know, the blonde hair blue eyes thing, with the same fake smile that hurts me every time I tell her how I feel.

I mean, I've had a lot of girlfriends, but they were only in it because I have a reputation of being an amazing kisser.

Which, is no lie or anything, but still, once I told them how I felt, it was over. All they wanted me for was my makeout skills, which are pretty fantastic, if I do say so myself.

But, when I see her and when she talks to me, I feel something more than just making out with her. I want to get to know her.

I know all of my family and friends wouldn't believe I said this, since they all think that I'm not sensitive, but I am.

She's so perfect, and all I know is her name. The only problem is, I have a girlfriend already. Great Zack, this is just great.


	5. The love note

**Hello again!**

**I kinda suprised you in the last chapter about Zack having a girlfriend right? Well, the truth is, I didn't know I was going to write that in until I got to the end!**

**Keep reviewing and reading! **

**-julia**

**Chapter 5 "The "love" note"**

The week went by fast.

Now, it was Friday and the 4 o'clock bell had just rung. Students were rushing out of their 7th period classes, wanting to get home as fast as possible.

I walked out of my 7th period class, which was Math, in jeans and a yellow short sleeve shirt that had a smiley face on the front.

I walked to my locker, seeing Zack at his, getting his English book out of his locker.

Once I got to my locker, he looked in a hurry to leave for some weird reason. Was it something I said?

I opened my locker after doing the combination on my lock, seeing a note fall out of it to the ground. I leaned down and picked it up, and then read the writing on it.

_Hey. I hope you have a good weekend, maybe I'll see you._

_You looked beautiful today, as always._

_Your smile is enough to turn my bad day around._

I folded the note back up in the way it had been, and stuck it into my left pocket, making sure I wouldn't loose it.

I got everything I needed, and then left the school, wanting to go back to the hotel and find him.

Well, that seemed impossible to do, because he was never in the lobby, and I wasn't about to go to his suite and everything.

Because then, I would feel like such a stalker and he would probably think I was too.

I walked into the Tipton, seeing Maddie at the candy counter, reading a magazine to herself.

I was smiling, since I had gotten that note. It was some uncontrollable smile, and I didn't know why I couldn't stop.

I walked up to the candy counter, still smiling.

"Hey…what's up with the smiling?" Maddie asked, looking up from the magazine she was reading.

"Oh, nothing, it's nothing." I said, still smiling, giggling a little like a weird psycho maniac.

"Oh, come on, it can't be nothing. Something happened, I mean, do you think I'm stupid?" She said, as London walked into a wall by the elevators, tying in with what Maddie said.

"Well, SOMETHING did happen, but it's pretty stupid to be smiling about it." I replied, still smiling and giggling a little.

"Tell me!" Maddie said, wanting to know, waiting on the other side of the candy counter excitedly.

After a moments silence of thinking about it, I said, "Well, I like this guy and he likes me too, but he doesn't talk to me much in person, only in text messages and voicemail on my cell phone. But, I've met him before, and he goes to my school. My locker is right next to his. His name is Zack and he is the first guy not to call me hot, but he called me beautiful."

"You don't mean, Zack here right? Not the one that is a twin and lives here, right?" She said, looking worried.

"That's exactly who I'm talking about. Why are you asking, you look worried about it?" I answered.

"Oh, well…it's nothing. I was just wondering, that's all." She said, turning around, arranging the magazine she had been reading back on the rack.

"Ok, well, I'll see ya later Maddie." I said, heading over to the elevators, with the smile no longer on my face.

Why did she look so worried?

Was there something wrong with Zack?

Was he emotionally unstable?

Has a kid?

Is he a player?

All of those questions came into my mind when I thought about it, wanting to know why.

But I couldn't help but like him, because I just get lost in those hazel eyes whenever he looks my way.


	6. She Can't Know

**Hey everybody!**

**This is a really short chapter...I was on the phone while writing it! **

**I hope all of you like it!**

**REVIEW me please!! **

**.:julia:.**

**Chapter 6 "She can't know…"**

Tonight, I have a date with my girlfriend, Wendy.

Yes, she's a blonde with blue eyes, the package everyone seems to have, except Morgan.

We were going to the movies, and then back to the hotel for dinner, the typical date for kids our age.

All through the movie, I couldn't concentrate on the movie at all.

More than that, I couldn't concentrate on Wendy, who kept looking over at me, wondering if I would ever put my arm around her and hold her hand.

When we got back to the hotel, we went to the hotel restaurant to have dinner, and all I could think about was her.

No, not Wendy, the one I should be thinking about, but MORGAN, the one who I shouldn't.

Through dinner I kept zoning out, thinking about things that weren't even what we were talking about.

Wendy would ask me a question, and once she yelled my name a couple times, I finally paid attention to what she was saying.

I don't think she got very mad though.

She might have though, if she knew I wasn't just thinking about other things, but ANOTHER GIRL.

We got into the elevator, and went up to the 23rd floor, to my suite to say good-night. She always liked to do this, and I have no idea why either.

Her hand was in my own, loosely hanging down as we walked down the hall to Suite 221.

We got to the front of the door, and then stopped.

"Well, I guess this is good-night, huh?" She asked me, coming towards the doorway, with me against the wall, with me knowing what she wanted to do then.

"Yah, I guess it is." I said, with her lips crashing against my own, her pushing me up against the wall, beside my suite door.

I opened my eyes after a couple seconds, wishing the Morgan wouldn't walk down the hall, but then I saw her.

She was coming out of the elevator, beautiful as always, dressed in some shorts and a tank top. I pulled out of the kiss with Wendy quickly, not wanting Morgan to see me.

"I have to go…I'll see you later. Bye." I said, opening my suite door and rushing in, faster than ever before.

"Wha-"Wendy said, getting cut off by the slam of the suite door, being left out in the hall.

Wendy looked confused out in the hall, wondering why Zack left in such a rush from her.

She turned to walk down the hall, to see Morgan walking into her suite and shutting the door, while she walked to the elevator and went back to her own home, more confused than ever.

**Sneaky huh?**


	7. A single tear rolled down my cheek

**Hey! I hope you all like this chapter! I worked really hard on it for all of you!**

**WARNING: This is a sad chapter at the end!! **

**.:julia:.**

**Chapter 7 "A single tear rolled down my cheek…"**

The weekend went by pretty fast for me.

He kept text messaging me every night, and we talked for about a couple hours too. It was getting into a habit of ours to talk for hours at a time.

The weird thing is, I never saw him in the lobby.

I still kept wondering why Maddie was so worried about me and Zack together. Because from what I could tell, nothing was wrong with him.

I walked into school on Monday, going to my locker, anticipating another note from Zack.

I did my combination lock, to see another note fall out to the floor.

I leaned down and picked it up off the cold floor, and then opened it to see that it said:

_Lots of people mistake me for something I'm not, _

_But when I talk to you, you see me totally different,_

_The way I WANT to be seen._

I read the note slowly, and then folded it back up into the square it had been in before.

I had butterflies in my stomach the rest of the day, through lunch even. I couldn't stop thinking about him either, and I didn't know why.

I couldn't be in love. I mean, you can't be in love with some guy you just met a couple days ago, can you?

But, then again, I don't know what love even feels like. Since I've never had a boyfriend.

It's not because I didn't get asked out, because I have been, PLENTY of times in my 14 years.

But none of the guys who asked me out were the RIGHT guy, the guy that I wanted.

The day came to an end, and I walked over to my locker after Math, where I had learned how to divide the area of something and something.

I wasn't paying all that much attention.

Zack was at his own, getting a book out and putting it under his arm to take home.

Cody passed by him to tell him to hurry up, since they both had dentist appointments that afternoon to go to.

I was getting my book out of my locker, when I wanted to say something to him, you know, just because. I closed my locker door, and then turned to him, about to tap on his back when-

A blonde girl came over to him, saying, "Hey Zacky." She then kissed him, for only a couple seconds.

I didn't want to say anything now.

I forgot all about it.

It was out of my system of things to do.

I stood there for a second, soaking it in, and then left. I ran to the Tipton, just thinking to myself:

Why didn't he tell me?

I kept wondering why, but the answer never came to me.

Was this why Maddie seemed so worried about that I liked him? Was she afraid that I would find out, and then get hurt?

Well, if she was, she was so right.

I AM hurt, and I AM crushed by this. Why did this have to happen to me? I can't go through this.

I feel like I'm about to just cry my eyes out, and once I start, I won't ever stop. I would drown myself in my tears.

I ran into the Tipton, running to the elevators, and pushing all the buttons to go to the 23rd floor.

All I wanted to do was be alone and cry. And do nothing but CRY. It was a childish thing to do, but I had to.

It seemed like the only thing I could do now. I mean, what was I supposed to do, go skip down the street like everything was fine and dandy? No, I don't think so.

I got into my suite, and then went into my room, getting a water to drink on the way.

Then, I got in my room, collapsed on the top of my un-made bed, and started to cry with my face buried in the sheets.

**ZACK'S POV**

I saw her run away when she saw Wendy kiss me today.

I couldn't do anything, since I had a dentist appointment right after school today.

What am I going to do now?

She probably thinks I'm the most horrible person on the face of the Earth right now. Which is who I feel like at the moment.

I thought about the thought of her hurting, and seeing her cry, and then a single tear rolled down the side of my cheek.

**AWWW!!! Zack cried!**

**I hope you didn't! I'll update soon guys! **

**.:julia:.**


	8. I'm sorry

**The last chapter was so touching at the end!!! **

**So, here's chapter 8, greatly anticipated by a bunch of people.**

**I didn't want it to end here, so I made it kinda a cliffy thing. **

**Hope you like loves!**

**.:julia:.**

**Chapter 8 "I'm sorry."**

Yes I know, I did cry.

Not only because I hurt her, but just the thought of seeing her cry made me cry too.

It was hard for me to go to school the day after I saw the blonde girl kiss him after school.

I had cried myself to sleep that night. I had never done that before over a guy that I barely knew.

But even though I barely knew him, it felt like I did. I felt like he was my best friend and he just moved without saying good-bye.

I was heartbroken, and that was a FACT.

All day at school the next day, all I could think about was him. It seemed impossible that he did this to me, since it seemed like he liked me a lot.

But, I'm usually wrong about all of those things, and I was, yet AGAIN.

I saw him in the halls, and usually, I would smile and blush. But today, I just walked down the hall, looking the opposite way from him.

I can't believe how much I hurt her.

She won't even look me in the eye, let alone let me explain what I was doing that day after school.

Wendy came up behind me.

"Hey." She said, making me jump, since she startled me a bit.

"Oh, hey." I answered, trying to smile, but I couldn't.

"Are you okay?" She asked, looking at me funny.

I knew what I had to do. "No, I'm not. I need to talk to you, ok?" I said, taking her by the arm and sitting on the couch that they had by the trophy and medal cases.

"Okay, what's this about?" She asked me, looking worried about what I was going to tell her.

"I'm in love with someone else. There's another girl, and I would rather be with her right now." I said, getting straight to the point.

"What? Who? When? How?" She asked, going insane.

"Somebody, I hope we can still be friends." I replied, getting up off the couch and walking to Science, the class Morgan was in with me.

He just came into Science. He's looking at me funny. With a look no other guy has given me. It scares me.

The tardy bell rang, and then 3rd period Science class had begun.

I couldn't help but stare at her the whole time that Mr. Shaw was talking about photosynthesis to the class. I knew I hurt her, and it showed.

Her hair was in a ponytail, with her eyes not as bright as usual. They looked like they had something missing, and had been terribly hurt by something that someone did.

She also didn't smile as much as usual, with the beautiful smile that she had. She seemed almost dead by what I had done.

I felt totally terrible, like I had cheated on her, even though we weren't even dating. It felt as if we were in our own little world.

I tried to concentrate on photosynthesis, but I couldn't. He kept staring at me from the seat next to me, making me stare back.

I looked at him, and saw something in his eyes I hadn't seen before. I saw sadness; he was hurting too.

The end of the day was here. For once I wasn't hoping for a note to fall out of my locker from him. A note didn't fall out.

"Morgan, I-"He said, but I didn't want to listen to him. I slammed my locker door, and walked out of the building.

I walked into the Tipton, going to Maddie at the candy counter.

"Hey Maddie. You were right, I did get hurt." I said as I came up to the counter.

"I'm sorry Morgan," She said, "Here he comes." She continued, pointing to something that was coming in the door.

I looked over to the door, to see Zack coming through it, toward me, walking faster as he got closer to me.

"Morgan, wait." He said as I started to walk away from him.

"What?" I said, looking straight at him, knowing that this was only the 5th time I've talked to him in person.

I walked toward him, and then stopped about a foot away from him, right in the middle of the Tipton lobby.

"I'm sorry." He said, startling me a bit.

**CLIFFY!!!!**


	9. It was SO worth the wait

**Hey everyone! You all wanted this chapter SO much, well, HERE IT IS!! **

**I worked so hard on this, I hope you like this chapter. **

**It's not over yet! **

**Hope you love! REVIEW! **

**.:julia:.**

**Chapter 9 "It was SO worth the wait."**

I couldn't believe what he was saying to me.

He said those words to me, surprising me that he did.

"What? Sorry?" I asked, confused on what he was doing.

"Yah, for hurting you. I know I did, I could tell." He said, making me melt right there in the lobby.

"Oh." I said, not knowing what else to say to him.

"Look, there's this girl, and I love her. I would rather be with her than anyone else right now. You know who that girl is." He replied to my one word, 'Oh', making me look like an idiot.

People in the lobby started to stop and stare at us, including Maddie, London, Cody, the manager, and tons of guests.

"Who is she? Is she that blonde girl, who-ever she is?" I asked, not knowing who he was talking about.

"No, it's not her. It's you, Morgan. I'm in love with you and nobody else. Not Wendy and not anyone. Only YOU." He said, surprising me even more than I had been before.

He continued, "I broke up with her, all for you. I couldn't be with her, knowing that I wanted to be here, with you all along, and nobody but YOU. I know it may seem like way too soon, but I love you Morgan."

We were now standing about 2 inches apart, in the middle of the Tipton lobby. My mom was there too, next to Zack's, not knowing that they were though. Everyone was watching us, and only us.

Then, right when I was about to say something back to him, everyone in the lobby started to say, "Kiss her! Kiss her!" to Zack.

Then, I said, "Zack, I love you too, even though I've only known you for like, a week." Very quickly, since I wanted him to know that much faster.

You couldn't know how much I wanted to kiss her right then and there in the lobby.

"And I know that I-"I started to say, but then she cut me off.

"Zack?" She said, with a little smile coming to her face.

"Yah?" I said, wanting to know what she was going to say or do.

"Would you just shut up and kiss me already?" She said, surprising me a bit, more than I had been.

The crowd around us started to sing now. Maddie started the song, _Kiss the Girl_, and then everyone else caught onto it.

By the first chorus, he grabbed my hips and kissed me. My arms were around his neck, with my hands in his hair.

Everyone started to stop singing and cheered loudly for us, with some whistles and clapping included from a couple people.

I felt so good. He kissed me, and he only wanted ME, and not anyone else. Not that blonde girl, and not anyone, only ME.

I'm in love. That is the feeling I had; it was LOVE. It feels so good, almost like you're flying, and nobody can bring you down.

We came out of the kiss, and then he said, "I'm sorry I waited so long to tell you how I feel."

He was still holding me close to him, our faces only a couple inches apart. I was so glad I ate some gum in 7th period.

Then, I said, "It's ok. It was SO worth the wait." We both laughed a little, and then he pulled me close and kissed me again.

So, that's my "Cinderella" story. OK, so if you leave out the losing a slipper thing, the ball, and the evil stepsisters. You can replace it with a hotel, cell phone, and the evil girlfriend. But you can leave the handsome prince in there, since I have mine; Zack.

Even if it's not by the book, it's my own fairytale ending.

**AWWWW!! Review now please!!**


	10. When he saw me from across the room

**WOOHOO! GO COUGARS! GO COUGARS! My school just won a basketball game...I just got back!**

**Anyhoo, here is the last Chapter. I know all of us are sad to see it end, including me.**

**BUT, I have like, 7 more stories in the works. They all go together, but aren't Suite Life. They are just regular Dylan and Cole fan fics I wrote, with me as the main character.**

**BUT, I won't post those 7 stories if you guys don't want me to. So, review and tell me if you do!! **

**I hope all of you like this next chapter!**

**.:julia:.**

**Chapter 10 "When he saw me from across the room."**

That day was the best day of my entire life so far.

He is so perfect.

We've been happy so far, with an occasional glare from Wendy when we go down the hall and his arm is around my shoulders or his hand in my own. She still thinks that I "stole" Zack from her.

Whenever I'm with him, I feel like the luckiest person in the world, because when he kisses me, it doesn't feel just like kissing your sick grandmother in the hospital.

She is so perfect.

Every time I'm with her, I feel butterflies in my stomach.

Every time I hold her, I feel a tingling sensation go up and down my spine, not the bad feeling, a good one.

And every time I kiss her, fireworks go off in my head, and it's the most wonderful feeling in the world; love.

Right now, I'm in my suite with her, and we're doing our homework for Science class.

Cody is in the kitchen making cookies; his special snicker doodles.

I lifted my head to look at her.

She was so beautiful today, as always, with her hair dark, and curly, going down to the top part of her ribs.

He just looked at me. I lifted my head to meet his, and then we both smiled, giggling a bit because we both knew we weren't doing our homework.

His hand was on my knee, with my hand in his, and he started to play with my fingers as I read the same sentence over and over about 20 times.

I love how she and I just have these moments where we don't say anything, but we know what we're saying in our heads.

We can just know when something is wrong, or when we're having a good time.

She looked at me, with those big, brown eyes she had. I looked back with my hazel eyes, and we had this moment of complete silence, except for Cody in the kitchen.

Why didn't he just kiss me already? I know that he knew that was what I wanted him to do.

He finally got the hint, and we both leaned in. His lips gently crashed into my own, making me get those fireworks in my head I get every time.

I was in the middle of kissing her, when Cody came up to the right of us, with his oven mitts on and a tray of cookies. We didn't move, but we both saw him out of the corner of our eyes.

"Would you guys stop swapping spit and try a cookie?" He said, annoyed that we had ignored him for those 2 seconds.

We pulled apart, and then I said, "Fine, fine" and tried one of his cookies off of the tray.

Zack just took a cookie from the tray and took a bite.

I lifted my hand to take a cookie off of the hot tray. I got one and then took a bite of the soft cookie.

_This is going to be the start to a BEAUTIFUL relationship. _

_And to think, it all started when he saw me from across the room._

I though this as I stared across at MY prince, Zack, and knew that he was thinking the exact same thing.

**You guys like it? I hope you did, I worked hard on it for you! **

**REVIEW IT! You know you wanna!**


End file.
